


【锤基】I 'm honored

by BLACKSIGNWHITE



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLACKSIGNWHITE/pseuds/BLACKSIGNWHITE





	【锤基】I 'm honored

ooc预警  
杂七杂八剧情&平行（其实是不知道怎么处理时间线于是有点混乱）  
囚禁&反囚禁play|半黑化预警  
I’m honored——————by泽有鸿

 

一、  
在葡萄酒和宴会永远不会停息的奥丁殿里，住着一对兄弟。哥哥擅长练武征战，弟弟……喜欢东躲西藏。  
阿斯加德硕大的主神殿里总是有些空荡，在神仙们不欢歌宴舞的时候，金色浅淡的阳光没有阻碍地自无数光年之外沉降在质朴的铜器上，像黏糊糊化不开的矿液。一群群衣着大同小异的神妇们走过去，飘起的衣摆闪烁着永恒的猎户星云光辉。  
Loki躲起来很方便，Thor 找起来很麻烦。不知道是父王的教训让他赌气，或者是优秀的哥哥总来烦他，守殿的傻大个儿没有表现出足够的敬意（他个子太小，下巴全是肥肉的守卫又低不下头）——loki每日不知疲倦地玩着独自一人的游戏，顺便报复总是在力量和人格魅力上优越自己的哥哥。他的哥哥正在日复一日地完成奇妙的趋于成熟的蜕变，神王的血统让他的身子健壮俊美如雕像，筋肉肌骨一节节舒展开，少年的青涩将要褪干净。Loki用黑乎乎的衣袍把自己裹起来，倒也显得分量重些。  
彩虹桥上流淌着华丽缥缈的光影。  
时间太漫长了，哪怕几百年过去，他还是没有怎么长大。

 

“脚怎么流血了？”Thor放下长剑，拎起气嘟嘟的Loki放在一块石头上，掌心的纹路都被染红了。  
Loki看着他，歪歪脑袋，也不知道是高兴还是烦躁。  
这个弟弟让Thor 心神俱疲。明明是白净的天使脸庞，温和的举止，微微蜷曲的黑发触感轻软，可是一笑起来，总是给他不妙的感觉。Thor把血一抹，扯了布条把小孩子的腿裹好。  
Loki被他掌心的热度烫得颤了一下，绿眼睛映着阳光，像彩虹桥下永远照不暖的河水。  
哥哥头发的颜色，他心想，像沙土也像太阳，目光向下扫去，天蓝的眸色，小麦色的胸膛和窄紧的腰腹，修长有力的腿线……他呼吸不知什么时候开始放得很轻，像石头像一样杵在原地。“……I’m honored.”  
“嗯？”外褂的袖角有些拖沓，Thor卷了卷布料，没去看Loki的脸，手臂从Loki膝弯下穿过，把小孩子整个人捞起来，稳稳地踩上通向卧室的石质走廊。  
总是这样……Loki百无聊赖地扔着手里的杯子，环视空荡荡的大屋子，哥哥像丢弃布偶一样把他安置在大床上，和可能比放他那傻乎乎的长剑的态度轻柔一些，是在放一个更值钱易碎的小布偶。  
“噗”Loki顺着诡异的思路想了下去，脑子里不时闪过零星可爱的画面，他品了品Thor哥的金发碧眼和红唇皓齿，稚嫩的大脑没羞没臊地兴奋了起来。  
他伸出细嫩的手指在阳光里比比划划，重叠勾陈的金殿和光桥外，奥丁殿外的星河仍在没有声息地奔涌。无底深渊，璨然瑰丽。

 

二、  
红色的星群，红色的战衣，红色的人头滚滚落地。  
Loki用金箔堆起虚幻的殿堂，又一遍遍销毁殆尽。  
不知道何时起，他的脑中满是这样的画面，哪怕是人前乖顺微笑，心底的空洞也填补无法。他挥手让神仆退下，嘴角的笑将隐未褪，一个挺身从床上翻下，皮靴下柔软的地毯没有发出任何被蹂躏的声音。  
落地琉璃板倒映着灯火和星河，Loki安静地呼吸，竭力赶走脑子里的旧东西。  
小时候的他是那么的喜欢捉弄人心，尤其是对自己没有半点防心的哥哥。  
哥哥是个花瓶，虽然相对更弱的他没有资格这样腹诽，但他懂得保护自己，不像用电的大个子撞来撞去把自己搞得磕伤，或者被侵犯边土的凶兽们划几刀狠的。  
他不屑，却又压抑不住忧虑和愤恨——那么多的神灵横陈在深渊的灵殿里，庞大又死寂的回音在心底弥漫了太多年，他想要留住一些东西，又要提防自己不会在梦中被勒紧脖颈窒息死去。  
他想要引起Thor的注意，把自己内心肮脏的血沾到他光辉的战袍上。  
他变成一条美丽的绿鳞蛇缠住Thor，把他从军队的“非法收留”拉回寝宫，哥哥不听话，就捅了他一刀。  
看到他生气或者愤恨、无奈的眼神投向自己的时候会特别高兴，仿佛多年的空洞被一种怪异的情感填充，虽然寒冷的痉挛仍未停下，也算解救了一缕沦陷的魂魄。  
Loki停下看似漫无目的的脚步，猛地拉开殿后的绸帘。  
热爱这样的小戏法，就如同他沉迷哥哥看向他的目光，刺痛并欢喜着。  
Thor抬头看着他，分唇吐出微弱的字节，“别……”  
“什么？”Loki很有耐心地低俯上半身，耳朵凑在哥哥的嘴边，手臂自然地揽住他的腰身。  
“别这样折磨自己，不值得。”他将近干枯的瞳孔露出几乎要崩裂的神色，眉毛却没有半分波动，纤长的睫毛从容地低垂着。  
Loki几乎要被他的神态给骗了，死死攥住领口的手指指节变得青白，却只能沉默着度过漫长的死寂。  
“哥哥还是不相信我，”他的眼尾倒映着星辰坠灭的残光，“我是阿斯加德的敌人，但我永远不会背叛你。”  
“黑夜的流沙是你那渺小的光明无法抵抗的，星光怎能深入大地的缝隙呢？”  
“阿斯加德需要黑暗的平衡，只有这样……”  
阿斯加德的王子虔诚地低垂头颅，在雷霆之神的嘴唇上刻印自己的依属。  
Loki说不下去了，他眼尾发红，轻轻吐出一个轻柔的句子——  
“I’m honored.”  
没有在乎神子自不量力的悲哀和愤怒。

Thor的眼眶被吻湿，鼻梁和小半张脸泛着润泽的水光——Loki的舌尖灵巧地在Thor的面孔上舔咂，半躺着的Thor惊惧地绷紧全身向后退避，却被凭空出现的软缎紧紧裹住。  
“你怕什么……”妖娆艳红的嘴唇弯起寡淡的弧度，Thor几乎要听不清Loki说的是什么了，阖上双眸努力不去回忆前几日所受的对待，心口的温度上升了不少，四肢却仍是冰冷的。  
凉凉软软的东西滑过脖颈，Thor猛地睁眼，目光死死盯着衣衫半敞，在自己身上为所欲为的弟弟。  
熟悉的绿色衣袍，做的事情却是从前不敢想的禁忌，他一面无意义地哼声，一面推却着唇舌勾缠，胸膛情绪翻涌，完全控制不住欢愉和痛苦的激战。  
余光里大殿的阴影打在光荣的石像和壁画上，那里闪烁着北欧诸神的事迹，有他们的荣光，也有他们的罪恶，自几千年前的孤独起源一直闪耀至今的群星从窗外俯视着这一切的运行。  
他无力拒绝这样继承下来的荣光，也无力改变他和Loki的血脉。  
Thor•Odinson是Loki•Odinson的兄长，虽然二者并无血缘关系。  
从他挥舞Mjolnir的那一刻起，便是永远镌刻在光阴石上的事实。  
可他一面又无奈地抚过Loki的头发，眼里的怜惜早已逾越兄长的疼爱。  
液体滴溅的时候他脑中放空，然后松懈了一切的负担，狠狠地吮吸Loki的舌头，Loki脊背发颤，随即贴紧壮硕的身躯，股间的沟壑折磨似的夹蹭Thor的下体。  
Thor的眼眶里不知何时已经溢满泪水，他咬住Loki修直的脖子，混沌地发泄出苦痛与欢愉。

 

三、  
“Stay with me,ok?”Thor的话语带着特有的低沉在廊柱间回响。  
弟弟笑得没有一点戾气，但他明白那是假的，上扬的嘴角，侧歪的脑袋。  
Loki从和他生活到现在一直在练习怎样掩藏自己，某种程度上两人也算相依为命了几千年的时光，做哥哥的只要看一眼他的眼神，就知道他是愤恨还是开心。  
不久之前，他就不会再因为他的言行和眼神动摇了……神民眼中威严至上的君王，敌人眼中屹立可怖的巨山，众神殿中永不消弭的电光。  
他不会因为一个缴械投降的诡计之神付出什么。  
Loki拾起盘中的水果，慢慢吮咬着，目光色气又无辜。Thor把仆人们关在殿门之外，捏断弟弟脚腕的皮带，拿起他手中的书本扔在一边，直视着他的眼睛跟他说自己的计划。  
可他永远并且一直，为了Loki唾弃一切，作为伴侣。  
所以说神真是种反复无常的非科学生物。几百年的期限将到，Loki囚犯的身份解除，就能够受到光明的洗礼，和他共享那个位子。可能是反复的离合让他承担不住感情里的软弱，但更多的是愧疚和贪念，救赎了Loki的过错，也好像救赎了他自己。把人从拘缚数重的牢狱里抱出时已经距离阿斯加德重获新生几百年的光阴，Loki的冰巨人血统隐藏在奥丁子民的面容和猩红血液的伪装下，纤细的脖颈和闪着将熄之光的眸子脆弱而优美。  
Thor见过了几次Loki的死亡，但这副景象仍有让他心头钝痛的力量。  
那三次生死的阻断之后，他将弟弟禁锢在了自己身边。  
Loki总是露出各种各样的笑容，兴奋的，阴险的，乖巧的，不屑的，让他血管发热的，刺痛心脏的。他坦然掌握了弟弟这么多年崇尚的手段，等到神域昌荣宇宙安定，便将君主的座位翻修成大了一倍的石台，给他共同分担的承诺。双双妥协，而又互相束缚。  
“I’m honored.”Loki抬起手臂，身体弓成不可思议的弧度，面颊的潮红像余晖浸染纯白玉石，勾起的薄唇红艳，吐息柔软。  
刚才无聊得几乎要反抗的人现在摆出这种姿态来面对他，Thor微微心疼了一下。  
“不要这样，”他咬着Loki心口的皮肉，下意识地想让他疼，“你要是不愿意的话，尽管把刀子往我这里扎就好，”觉察到Loki的呼吸变得发颤，他捉住Loki的指尖按在自己紧实的胸肌上，力度大到几乎要把胸口按塌下去，声音却轻了很多，“要是接下来还是不反抗我，我就当做你承认了。”  
Loki 羞愤地蹬腿，马上被顺势拽过小腿折上去，Thor顺着大腿的线条一点点亲下去，舌尖轻轻触碰，没有很大的声音，像是某种无声的仪式。这种事从前某段时间Loki对他做过很多，忍了这么长时间，时过境迁，他却狠不下心去惩罚始作俑者了。  
Loki的身体单薄柔软，成年神祗的身形俊秀修长，臀部和大腿相接的地方柔软滑腻，他笑了笑，从防守薄弱之处攻克硬壳，直到Loki的轻吟逐渐变大并带上了哭腔才放缓动作，熟悉的身体没有了平日的警惕，每一处紧绷的线条都被他轻抚揉顺。  
“哈……”Loki仰头大口吸入空气，水光潋滟的绿色眸子映着Thor肌肉可观的腰腹，没有什么犹豫，抬手覆上他下身，刚开始有些许迷茫和惊叹，但脑中很快被兴奋和渴求占据，他顺着柱头向下探去，一下下刮着细沟和囊袋，指腹挠挠摸摸，成功地让它立起来，逐渐变得紫红，筋络怒张。  
Thor钳住他下颌，舌头碾开唇缝滑进去，犬齿抵着Loki的下唇，狠狠吻了回去，大掌按住Loki的腰胯，一圈圈地磨蹭，忽缓忽重，仿佛没有尽头的云间，“这不是幻象”他无端地想，怀抱里的人太过诡计多端，总是让他有种下一秒就要与一条毒蛇接吻的恐慌，他不是怕蛇，而是怕那样的温暖从来只是他的幻想。  
Loki瞥见了他眼中的哀恸和汹涌的爱意，呆了几秒，反应过来时，身后的甬道已经被一根手指探进去，一点点撑平褶皱。Thor压着他一声不吭地动作，搂着他腰肢的手臂那样坚定。  
他头一次不想反抗，不想伤害他的Thor，傻乎乎却又一直没有丢弃他的Thor。  
感觉到脸侧被吻了一下，Thor急促地喘了口气，方才湿润的眼神晦暗下去，托起Loki的背部。  
金色头发弄得肚子有点痒，Loki抱紧了哥哥的肩膀，吃进一根手指的小穴紧了紧，舒服地蜷起脚趾。咂嘬声响起，身下毛毯被汗液弄得有些潮，Thor支起上身，一手拢住Loki的窄臀，牙齿玩着发红的乳尖，看似没有章法的手指揉着Loki的腰背和臀肉。Loki被他使坏的舌头弄得整个人都软了，整个人被抱起来，手臂和腿颤颤巍巍找不到支点，身子使不上力，头颈仰得几乎要贴到毯子上了，“啊——别，放、放开那里……”，Thor看了眼他的脸，手一拉一推，按住Loki的腿根，含住了那根前端沾满白色浊液的东西，用喉咙深处吞咽，双手仍是不放过胸前的两点。  
Loki被按着无处躲避，释放出来的时候终控制不住地呜咽，软褥被弄得肮脏混乱，不知先人的英魂看到后辈这样的姿态会作何感想。  
Thor心里生出扭曲的喜悦，在茎体前端抹了些Loki身下的淫液，挺身进入时没有太多滞涩之感。Loki隐约觉得自己小腹有隆起之意，紧致灼热的肠道慰贴着巨物的血管筋肉，羞耻又温热，心底别扭地委屈了起来，反映在口舌肢体上的动作却截然相反，嘴里不住地溢出轻哼，双腿缠上Thor的腰，两人胸膛紧紧贴在一起，脖颈交缠，像是要把残存的哀愤都绞灭在汗水的热意里。Thor没有休止地抽送摆胯，对着肠壁一点反复地碾压，手下的臀瓣交错红紫的捏痕——这是他的Loki，被禁锢在怀中再不会走丢的Loki……他一口咬在Loki的胸口，尝到血液的甜腥，加快了速度，然后猛地放缓。  
Loki的下体一片狼藉，泥沼中涌入潮水似的热液，将所有的感觉都夺去，下身酸胀，浑身酥麻不已，他扭扭腰肢，并没有好受一些，反而觉得身体里的物事胀大了几分。  
“哈哈……”他仰身笑了出来，又被Thor接下来的动作逼得嗯嗯求饶。  
哥哥你……看在你忍了这么久的份上，暂且先不逃了吧。


End file.
